


Unexpected Endings

by newnumbertwo



Series: Unexpected [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saul plans the perfect birthday for Bill...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



Title: Unexpected Endings  
Pairing: Bill/Saul  
Word Count: ~2,000  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Saul plans the perfect birthday for Bill...  
A/N: Written for [](http://plaid-slytherin.livejournal.com/profile)[**plaid_slytherin**](http://plaid-slytherin.livejournal.com/) 's birthday.  Thanks for getting me to love your boys. :D

 

  


Saul leaned down to the bed, nuzzling Bill’s ear, knowing his husband loved the way Saul’s short beard tickled.  “Wake up lazy bones.”

Bill grunted.  “Don’t wanna.”

Saul kissed him.  “Yeah you do.”

Bill rolled over slightly to face Saul.  “What was the point of retiring if we still wake up at Oh Dark Thirty?!”

Saul gave him a mock hurt expression.  “I thought it was so we could finally get married.”

Bill grinned. “Oh, yeah.  That’s right.  Would it be okay if I actually spent some time in bed with my husband this morning?  It is my birthday after all.”

Saul smacked his head.  “Sorry, Bill.  There’s no time.”  He gave him an appeasing look that he’d always given throughout their years in the fleet.  “I promise we can sleep in tomorrow.”

Bill gave that sulking look that made Saul simultaneously want to punch and kiss him.  “Okay.  But I’ll hold you to that.”

Saul smiled.  “Nothing would make me happier.  Trust me.”

Bill nodded.  “What’s on the agenda today?”

“It’s a surprise.  Get your fat lazy ass in the shower, Adama!”

“I’m going.  I’m going.  You haven’t lost any of your gruffness, Col.”

“How do you think I kept making you look good all those years, Commander?”  He smiled.  “And don’t spend fifteen minutes brushing your teeth.  We’ve already lost time getting you up.”

Bill shot him a dirty look but moved toward the direction of the head--er, bathroom.  Saul watched him disappear, smiling.  Bill had no idea what was in store for him.  It would be a birthday to remember. 

\-------------------------------------

Bill was fully awake by the time the first drop of water hit him.  A good shower always did the trick.  That and a good cup of coffee.  

After they retired and they no longer had Jaffee to bring their coffee, Bill and Saul took turns making it until they decided who did it better.  Surprisingly, Saul was the better cook and made a fine cup of coffee.  He was happy to accept both jobs.  

Bill hurried in the shower.  His husband meant business, and it was much easier to go along with him when he was like that.  Plus, he had a feeling Saul had something up his sleeve.  He still grinned every time he thought about his Eros Day gift.  Who would have thought Saul would be such a thorough and thoughtful gift giver?  

He stepped out of the shower, put on a clean pair of boxers, and entered their bedroom.  Saul was sitting at their desk.  Two coffee mugs nearby.  Bill crossed the room to the desk and kissed his husband’s bald head.  “What’s going on today?  I need to know how to dress.”

Saul grunted.  “Just wear what you always wear.  That’s fine.”

Bill groaned. 

Saul turned around.  “You won’t get me that easily, Bill.  I did excel in tactical planning, remember?”

Bill opened their closet.  He took out a pair of khakis and a polo shirt.  He found that was an appropriate outfit for most occasions, and he could try out different colors, so he wasn’t wearing the same thing all the time, which wasn’t socially acceptable in civilian life.  

He dressed, asking Saul how he looked.

Saul whistled. “You look great, Bill.  You always look good, you know that.”

“You too Saul.”  He gestured to the coffee. 

Saul handed him Bill’s mug.  

“How long do I have?” Bill asked.

“Not long.”

Bill took frequent gulps.  He’d grown accustomed to drinking hot coffee quickly during his forty plus years in the fleet.

“Don’t burn yourself now.”

Bill smiled, showed Saul his empty mug, and asked, “What now, Col?”

\--------------------------------

Saul checked his watch.  They had just enough time to do breakfast at Bill’s favorite diner.  Their favorite diner.  "Let's grab some grub."

Bill smiled. "You aren't gonna blindfold me are you?"

Saul shook his head. "I know better than that, Bill."

"Let's go."

\-------------------------

They sat in their regular booth at _Pete’s_.  Their usual waitress, Jen, poured two coffees and brought two orange juices.  She knew _her boys_.  

“An eggs benedict and basted eggs, right?” she asked.

They nodded.  Saul smiled at her.  “If it doesn’t work out between me and Bill, I’ll marry you.”

Bill smirked.  “That’s funny.  I was just thinking the same thing.”

The young blonde woman laughed.  “You do know I don’t actually cook the food, right?”

Saul snapped his fingers.  “Shucks.  That’s not gonna work.”

Jen smiled.  “That, and the fact I’m married to the owner.” She paused. “And he can cook.”

Bill smiled. “He’s a lucky man.”

“I’ll tell him you said so--and I’ll put your order in.”

She walked in the direction of the kitchen.  Bill watched her, as she disappeared and turned back to Saul.  “Do you have to hit on every waitress?”

Saul gave him that appeasing look again.  “You know I only have eyes for you.”

He did know that.  Even Saul’s marriage couldn’t keep him from loving Bill.  Bill didn’t understand that for a long while, though.  He just knew he felt more at ease with Saul than he ever had with anyone else.  He didn’t think he was in love with Saul, and he didn’t think Saul loved him.  It wasn’t that he had anything against that idea.  His Uncle Sam’s love and devotion for Larry taught Bill what love between two men could look like.  It was simply that he thought they both preferred women.  Saul had always gone from girl to girl before he met Ellen in that strip joint on Picon.  She was a disaster, but even so, Bill couldn’t deny there was a strong connection between her and Saul--although, it wasn’t as powerful as Bill’s and Saul’s friendship.  Bill had his own history as a Viper Jock and then his relationship with Carolanne.  It just didn’t seem possible they were gay.  

It was their years together on Galactica that proved otherwise.  Ellen had cheated on Saul, and Bill comforted his best friend as he dealt with the blow from far away.  Although Saul was hurt, he very calmly initiated the divorce proceedings, saying, “We were never really right for each other, anyway.”  Once Saul finished filing, (using the same lawyer Bill had worked with, who was one of the few lawyers Bill trusted, mostly due to his sensitivity to military members and dependents) he entered Bill’s quarters and they drank.  Then Saul told the truth.  That he was glad his marriage was ending--that he wanted to spend his life with Bill.  

After Saul said it, Bill realized he’d always known that they were right for each other.  They explored their relationship as far as the code would allow.  And they were both pretty lax with the code toward the end, which benefited Tyrol and Boomer and other couples very nicely too.  Tyrol and Boomer got married a few days before Saul and Bill did.  They had a daughter a few weeks ago.  Bill and Saul would be going to her baptism soon.  

After the decommissioning, Bill and Saul could finally be together in the open.  Again, the problem wasn’t with their orientations but their ranks.  With the two of them retired, they could finally get married.  

Bill smiled.  Married life suited them okay.  Of course, they had been like a married couple for a very long time.

“What ya smiling at?”  Saul asked, interrupting Bill’s musings.

“You. Us.”

Saul smirked. “By all means, continue, Bill.”

Bill sipped his coffee.  “This is shaping up to be a fine birthday, Saul.”

“You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

Jen returned with their breakfasts.  Bill knew Saul liked to tease him about his basted eggs, but they were delicious and neither of them could figure out how to make them, so it was a treat every time they went to _Pete’s._

_\--------------------------------_

Saul ate the last of his eggs.  He looked across at Bill:  He was finished his breakfast too.  

Jen seemed to sense they were ready.  She came to the table, gave them their check, which Saul paid immediately, leaving her a generous tip.  

“You boys have a good one.”  She smiled at Bill.  “Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks.”  He paused. “How’d you know?”

She gestured to Saul, and smiled.  “He got so excited.  You’re in for quite a treat.”

She left the table.  Bill looked at Saul hard.  “You have a co-conspirator?”

Saul smirked.  “She’s not a conspirator; I just told her my plans.”

Bill smiled. “I guess you needed to tell someone.”

“You have no idea how hard it was planning an op and not having you to consult.”

Saul was lucky to have a few other avenues, but still, it had been tough not being able to go to Bill for advice.

“I can imagine.”

Saul nodded.  They’d always done everything together. He rose from his chair.  “Come on, Bill.”

\----------------------------------

Bill looked around from the passenger seat as Saul drove, trying to discern their destination.  It wasn’t that he didn’t like surprises--well, he didn’t really--but there was something fun about figuring them out.  It was probably the same urge he had when he read those mysteries.  He liked solving the cases alongside the protagonist.  Trying to figure out what information the author was withholding.  

Then there were the books like _Searider Falcon_ that he read simply for the enriching language and the wonderful story.  It was one book he didn’t want to know the end of.  And he didn’t want to make any guesses.

Saul pulled up in front of Bill’s favorite book store and put the car in park.  Bill looked at his husband and smiled.  “Well, this is a surprise.”

Saul smirked.  “Let’s go in, smart ass.”

They had a lot in common, but a love for books wasn’t one of their commonalities.  It didn’t matter much, though.  Saul always gave him space when he wanted to read, and Bill supported Saul’s hobbies--once Saul developed some.  They discovered Saul was surprisingly well rounded once he got sober.  

Bill walked inside to see three people he didn’t expect:  Lee, his new wife Laura, and Nick Taylo(?). 

“Happy Birthday, Bill,” Laura said.

“Thanks, Laura.”  He nodded to Lee. “It’s good to see you, son.”

Lee walked up to his father, giving him an awkward hug.  “You too, dad.”

Bill looked around.  “What’s going on?”

Laura approached them. “I believe I can explain that.  Saul wanted to surprise you, so he came to me for ideas--”

Saul snorted from behind Bill.  “I had plenty of ideas of my own, Lady.”

Laura rolled her eyes and continued, “And I told him you particularly enjoy Nick Taylo’s work. And here we are.” She gestured to the store and the man standing near the bookshelves.  

Bill looked at his family:  His husband and his daughter-in-law would never get along, but they worked together to surprise him.  Plus, being in the same room as his son was something he hoped for but wouldn’t have expected a year ago.  

He looked at Laura.  She was still wearing her dark wig, but he guessed her hair was beginning to grow back--if her auburn eyebrows were any indication.  They’d almost lost her.

“Thank you.  All of you.”  

As a group, they approached Mr. Taylo.  “It’s an honor, Mr. Taylo,” Bill said.

The author shook Bill’s hand.  “You know, I haven’t had the opportunity to meet many fans.  The honor is mine, Bill.  Thanks for reading my books.”  He gestured to Laura.  “And sharing them.  Your story touched me.”

Bill shrugged.  “She was laid up and Lee was finishing up his tour on the Atlantia.  I just kept her company is all.”

Laura pat his shoulder. “It was a lot more than that, Bill.  Thanks.”

Lee hugged him again.  “Thanks, Old Man.”

Bill put his arms around his family, and they listened to Nick Taylo talk about writing, the art of creating a good mystery, and the importance of an unexpected ending. 

  
  



End file.
